1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to growth factors and specifically to a new member of the transforming growth factor beta (TGF-xcex2) superfamily, which is denoted, growth differentiation factor-8 (GDF-8).
2. Description of Related Art
The transforming growth factor xcex2 (TGF-xcex2) superfamily encompasses a group of structurally-related proteins which affect a wide range of differentiation processes during embryonic development. The family includes, Mullerian inhibiting substance (MIS), which is required for normal male sex development (Behringer, et al., Nature, 345:167, 1990), Drosophila decapentaplegic (DPP) gene product, which is required for dorsal-ventral axis formation and morphogenesis of the imaginal disks (Padgett, et al., Nature, 325:81-84, 1987), the Xenopus Vg-1 gene product, which localizes to the vegetal pole of eggs ((Weeks, et al., Cell, 51:861-867, 1987), the activins (Mason, et al., Biochem, Biophys. Res. Commun., 135:957-964, 1986), which can induce the formation of mesoderm and anterior structures in Xenopus embryos (Thomsen, et al., Cell, 63:485, 1990), and the bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs, osteogenin, OP-1) which can induce de novo cartilage and bone formation (Sampath, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 265:13198, 1990). The TGF-xcex2s can influence a variety of differentiation processes, including adipogenesis, myogenesis, chondrogenesis, hematopolesis, and epithelial cell differentiation (for review, see Massague, Cell 49:437, 1987).
The proteins of the TGF-xcex2 family are initially synthesized as a large precursor protein which subsequently undergoes proteolytic cleavage at a cluster of basic residues approximately 110-140 amino acids from the C-terminus. The C-terminal regions, or mature regions, of the proteins are all structurally related and the different family members can be classified into distinct subgroups based on the extent of their homology. Although the homologies within particular subgroups range from 70% to 90% amino acid sequence identity, the homologies between subgroups are significantly lower, generally ranging from only 20% to 50%. In each case, the active species appears to be a disulfide-linked dimer of C-terminal fragments. Studies have shown that when the pro-region of a member of the TGF-xcex2 family is coexpressed with a mature region of another member of the TGF-xcex2 family, intracellular dimerization and secretion of biologically active homodimers occur (Gray, A. et al., Science, 247:1328, 1990). Additional studies by Hammonds, et al., (Molec. Endocrin. 5:149, 1991) showed that the use of the BMP-2 pro-region combined with the BMP-4 mature region led to dramatically improved expression of mature BMP-4. For most of the family members that have been studied, the homodimeric species has been found to be biologically active, but for other family members, like the inhibins (Ling, et al., Nature, 321 :779, 1986) and the TGF-xcex2s (Cheifetz, et al., Cell, 48:409, 1987), heterodimers have also been detected, and these appear to have different biological properties than the respective homodimers.
In addition it is desirable to produce livestock and game animals, such as cows, sheep, pigs, chicken and turkey, fish which are relatively high in musculature and protein, and low in fat content. Many drug and diet regimens exist which may help increase muscle and protein content and lower undesirably high fat and/or cholesterol levels, but such treatment is generally administered after the fact, and is begun only after significant damage has occurred to the vasculature. Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce animals which are genetically predisposed to having higher muscle content, without any ancillary increase in fat levels.
The food industry has put much effort into increasing the amount of muscle and protein in foodstuffs. This quest is relatively simple in the manufacture of synthetic foodstuffs, but has been met with limited success in the preparation of animal foodstuffs. Attempts have been made, for example, to lower cholesterol levels in beef and poultry products by including cholesterol-lowering drugs in animal feed (see e.g. Elkin and Rogler, J. Agric. Food Chem. 1990, 38, 1635-1641). However, there remains a need for more effective methods of increasing muscle and reducing fat and cholesterol levels in animal food products.
The present invention provides a cell growth and differentiation factor, GDF-8, a polynucleotide sequence which encodes the factor, and antibodies which are immunoreactive with the factor. This factor appears to relate to various cell proliferative disorders, especially those involving muscle, nerve, and adipose tissue.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a method for detecting a cell proliferative disorder of muscle, nerve, or fat origin and which is associated with GDF-8. In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for treating a cell proliferative disorder by suppressing or enhancing GDF-8 activity.
In another embodiment, the subject invention provides non-human transgenic animals which are useful as a source of food products with high muscle and protein content, and reduced fat and cholesterol content. The animals have been altered chromosomally in their germ cells and somatic cells so that the production of GDF-8 is produced in reduced amounts, or is completely disrupted, resulting in animals with decreased levels of GDF-8 in their system and higher than normal levels of muscle tissue, preferably without increased fat and/or cholesterol levels. Accordingly, the present invention also includes food products provided by the animals. Such food products have increased nutritional value because of the increase in muscle tissue. The transgenic non-human animals of the invention include bovine, porcine, ovine and avian animals, for example.
The subject invention also provides a method of producing animal food products having increased muscle content. The method includes modifying the genetic makeup of the germ cells of a pronuclear embryo of the animal, implanting the embryo into the oviduct of a pseudopregnant female thereby allowing the embryo to mature to full term progeny, testing the progeny for presence of the transgene to identify transgene-positive progeny, cross-breeding transgene-positive progeny to obtain further transgene-positive progeny and processing the progeny to obtain foodstuff. The modification of the germ cell comprises altering the genetic composition so as to disrupt or reduce the expression of the naturally occurring gene encoding for production of GDF-8 protein. In a particular embodiment, the transgene comprises antisense polynucleotide sequences to the GDF-8 protein. Alternatively, the transgene may comprise a non-functional sequence which replaces or intervenes in the native GDF-8 gene.
The subject invention also provides a method of producing avian food products having improved muscle content. The method includes modifying the genetic makeup of the germ cells of a pronuclear embryo of the avian animal, implanting the embryo into the oviduct of a pseudopregnant female into an embryo of a chicken, culturing the embryo under conditions whereby progeny are hatched, testing the progeny for presence of the genetic alteration to identify transgene-positive progeny, cross-breeding transgene-positive progeny and processing the progeny to obtain foodstuff.